pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Niar'suru
Character Info Niar was the third to join the nurses and served in this capacity even after the second exodus. He has served as medic in every battle including both the taking and the loss of Ther'avare. At one point he was assigned task of crafting and designing new bandages and was give the title of "Bandage Man" and his own theme song. When it came time to explore the surface, Niar volunteered for the Blue Banner Expedition. With Path to Power 3, Niar has opted to stay back at Ama'varde with his mate and daughter rather than go on the airship. Physical Description PtP1 appearance: Niar is below average in height for a Tei'kaliath male and has a rather androgynous appearance. He does not dye his hair and cuts it an inch above the shoulders. His attire consists of an orange short sleeve vest, white pants that reach down to his shins, and a leather wristband. PtP2 appearance: After the timeskip, Niar trades his short sleeve vest for a orange and black long sleeve coat with a triangular grey piece of cloth across the torso. He also switches out his white pants for a set of grey pants that go down to his ankles and his leather wristband now belongs to his daughter, Ni'ainu. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Day 10, Page 1, 1/31/08) '- EA panel one: Joins the healers. First appearance * '(Day 10, Page 2, 2/8/08) '- EA panel one: Learns the basics of first aide along with Ardune and the forge workers. * '(Day 10, Page 4, 2/21/08) '- EA panel one: Helping to treat the wounded immediately after the Battle At The Ruins. * '(Day 24, 9/5/08) - EA panel two: Niar is assigned to manage and create bandages. He is also given his theme song by fellow nurse Bel'xullyn. * (Day 25, 9/12/08) '- LA panel one: An'jhali asks An'jhali Jr. "Who's the cute little spoiled baby with seven mothers, hmm?", implying that Niar's a woman. Niar responds with chagrin that he is not. * '(Day 30, 10/17/08) - EA panel two: Practicing first aide with the other healers. * (Black sun siege hour 3, 9/22/10) '- EA panel three: Seen along with Ardune giving Ka'Taliyn food and drink to replenish her strength. * '(Chapter 2, Holiday 2010, 12/22/10) '- EA panel one: Talking to Odd'anna about something. * '(Epilogue 11, 2/2/11) '- EA panel two: Sekai family epilogue. * '(Epilogue 18, 3/30/11) '- EA panel five. * '(Epilogue 19, 4/6/11) '- EA panel three: Helps treat Hanen's wounded. Path to Power 2 * '(Chapter 2, Colony 31, 11/23/11) - EA panel four: First appearance in Path to Power 2 outfit. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Your safety takes priority Ill'haress. Please don't do anything too rash." 12 votes. LA: Chapter 1, Day 41. "Ask our guides what they know about the Ferals who snuck into our camp." 1 vote. EA: Chapter 2, Epilogue 16. "Treat the wounded of Hanen." 7 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Epilogue 19. ''"Honor the original agreement and don't ask for more." ''22 votes. LA: Chapter 2, Moon 3 Day 17. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Niar'suru was belonged to a family of middle class artisans known as the Loruglasse (he changed his family name to Sekai upon its formation.) The Loruglasse were somewhat well known for using a mana affinity known as empathy to read the desires of their clients, but when it came time to test his affinity it was discovered that Niar's latent abilities were quite weak. His grandmother, the Loruglass matriarch, abused Niar as child using her empathy as a method of "toughening him up". This led him to become emotionally withdrawn as a child and to have a deep rooted hatred for all who try to justify their spiteful actions as being "good for people in the long run." However the rest of Niar'suru's family cared deeply for him and did their best to shield him from his grandmother's ire. When he became a young adult, he was sent to train under a master portrait artist in order to further his own artistic abilities, as well as to get him away from his grandmother. While he was studding there Niar'suru met two drow who would become his best friends. When Shifaye'sindil fell almost everyone Niar'suru knew was slain, including the most of his family and at least one of his friends. The only one who might have made it out was his other friend but Niar had no way of knowing whether she survived. Having little incentive to stay, Niar'suru fled with An'jhali's group. Niar joined the healers out of desire to help people, as his empathy and his personality makes him sensitive to the suffering of others. For a while many people joked that since the nurses "only consisted only of beautiful women" that meant Niar was secretly female (due to his androgynous appearance.) Niar has a somewhat eccentric sense of humor due to his disdain for personal drama and his honest desire for those around him to be happy. However, when someone close to him is threatened or he's pushed too far, he develops a aggressively vindictive personality against whomever has slighted him or his own. Niar has recieved training from Ilrae in learning how to better control his empathy. As his abilities grew, Niar discovered that for some reason his form of empathy seems to attract insects of all kinds. Thus he can often be seen in the midst of a large swarm insects, much to the discombobulation of those around him. Character Gallery Niar'suru first appearance.jpg|Niar appears for the first time Elif prepares healers and blacksmiths.jpg|Niar being taught the basics of first aid along with the other nurses and the blacksmiths Nurses treating the first battle wounded.jpg|Niar on the battle field after the Battle At The Ruins After the Slaver Ambush.jpg|Treating the wounded for the Slaver Ambush Niar I am not a woman.jpg|Niar laments his (then) androgynous appearance. niarsuru1.jpg niarsuru2.jpg Tei'kaliath Street Fighter.jpg|I believe this is what they call "zoning." Janaandniar1.jpg|Niar'suru and Jan'avin help prepare for the evacuation of Ther'avare Sekai.jpg|Family Sekai gathered together after the Black Sun Siege to remember Kael'thas niarsuru.jpg Niar path to power 2.jpg Niar healing 2.jpg niarsuru3.jpg niarsuru4.jpg Niar PtP2 concept.png|Niar updated wardrobe concept art by Autumnfires Category:Player Characters Category:Healers